How do you want to die?
by The Dollhouse Queen
Summary: She asked him a question. He tried not to answer. One-shot, Kakashi and Rin, but not KakaRin.


"How do you want to die?"

Kakashi looked over at Rin. She was staring at the sky, but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He sighed. She cried all the time, ever since Obito had died. Minato-sensei was too busy to help him cheer her up, the duties of hokage had only recently been placed upon his shoulders and being busy had become a permanent fixture in their sensei's lives. And so the duty to look after his last remaining teammate fell to him...

"I can't die. I have to protect you, and everyone in Konoha. _He_ wanted me to do that, and I will."

The tears spilled over, running down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the clouds as they coasted past. Kakashi glanced at her, and closed the book he was reading. She wouldn't let him read until whatever it was that was on her mind finally came out. Apparently saying he couldn't die just yet wasn't the answer she wanted. He watched her silently, waiting for her to speak. He knew she would.

"I-I want to die protecting my precious people...like _he_ did. I wa...wa..._want_ to show him that I too can save people by sacrificing myself..."

The tears were flowing freely now. Kakashi wondered when Obito's name had become Taboo. Neither of them said it, referring to their dead teammate as _He_ or _Him_ or _The Other One_. It hurt too much to say his name and know that he'd never again annoy them with his tardiness and his goofy smile. That he'd never again crush on Rin, or yell at Kakashi for being a jerk (_I'mnotajerkhe'sthejerk!_), or annoy Minato-sensei about his crush on the waterfall ambassador, Kushina Uzumaki. He sighed, watching Rin with his uncovered eye. He would have left the Sharingan uncovered, but Rin would cry whenever she saw it, and the Uchiha clan were not particularly pleased that one of their own would freely give their treasured bloodline to someone outside of the clan. So he covered it with his forehead protector, only uncovering it in battle. That way Obito wouldn't have to see Rin cry.

"Tell me Kakashi-kun...please tell me...i want to know, _How do you want to die_?"

He sighed again. Why did she want to know? Death was not a nice topic, especially since they'd lost someone so recently. Obito hadn't like this topic either, he always tear up when someone mentioned people dying (_I'mnotcryingitsjutsdirtinmyeye_).

"How do I want to die, Huh? ....well, I guess I want to die honourably."

She glanced at him, and gave a watery smile. He raised his visible eyebrow at her, but she could see the worry behind the half-closed black gaze. A small part of her wondered why he worried about her. Was it because Obito had asked him to? or did the death of their teammate truly change him; make him realize the importance of teamwork? She wasn't sure.

"That's not what I meant, Kakashi-kun."

He just gave her a one-eye smile and re-opened his book, flicking through the pages to find the spot where he had left off. Perhaps fake-ignoring her would make her change the subject?

"You didn't answer the question, Kakashi-kun."

Okay, that didn't work. He kept the book open, but it was obvious that he wasn't actually reading it. His eye was focused upon his female teammate as he watched her silently. She stared back, her glare blurred by the tears that were gathering in her eyes again. He sighed. It seemed he would have to answer the question after all.

"_how do you want to die_?"

"....I want my death to be a sacrifice for the protection of Konoha and everyone who calls Konoha home."

**BT reporting in. **

**I am currently mourning/rejecting the fact that Kakashi is almost definitely going to die. Because he can't die. He just can't, damnit! **

**Just talking about the fact that he might die makes me sad. It made me so sad, I couldn't write **_**Experiment**_**, because **_**Experiment**_** is set in sound, and has absolutely no kakashi in it. So I wrote this. I guess it could be taken as slight KakaRin, but its more friendship then romance. I still don't know why I wrote it. It sorta just came out, no planning, no plot, just me being depressed because Chouza died and Kakashi is going to.**

**I'm going to go sit in the corner and sulk for a bit, sooo...**

**Ja ne!**

**BT signing out.**


End file.
